Pleasant Goat Wiki:Manual of Style for Episode Pages
This is a manual of style for episode pages. This includes all of the possible information an episode can possibly have. If a certain section or sentence is not relevant to a certain episode, do not include it (Example: Do not include the story arc name if the episode is not actually part of a multi-part story arc and do not include the debuts section if there are no debuts). If a wiki page is missing a relevant section, mark it with Template:TBA. To use this template, view the source, copy the following code, and fill in the information. |scripted_by = The writer's name |directed_by = The director's name |previous = The name of the previous episode in the season, but put "N/A" if there is no previous episode |next = The name of the next episode in the season, but put "N/A" if there is no next episode }} "English Title" (Chinese: ((Chinese Characters Title)), also translated as "___" by Other English Dub) is the _th episode of Season Name and the _th episode of Story Arc Name. It premiered on Month Day, Year. A very brief summary of the episode that is no longer than two sentences. It just briefly describes the episode. Episode card A short description of what happens in the opening title card of the episode. This section is only necessary if the season has unique cards for each episode. Summary A longer summary of the episode. Include all of the details of the episode, such as all scenes, spoilers, reveals, etc. Break this up into multiple paragraphs by scene. Link the names of the key characters of the episode. Do not plagiarize the summary. Summarize the episode in your own words. This is a summary of the plot and story. This section does not need to include every single joke or gag that happens. Jokes and gags can be listed in the quotes and pictures sections. Character Debut(s) * Character who debuts in the episode * Other character who debuts in the episode Trivia * Random facts about the episode. * Including, but not limited to changes to the episode. * Or references that the episode make. * Or trivia about the different dubs of the episode. * Or even subtitle errors in the episode. * Or any other trivia. Quotes *'Character: '''Simple quote. *'Other Character: Simple quote. *'Character: '''Quotes are broken up by . *'Character: 'A line of dialogue. *'Other Character: ''(Happily, Sadly, etc.)'' Response! *'Character: '''A question? * ''(Other Character does an action.) *'Other Character: '(Happily, Sadly, etc.) Witty response. (does action) Another line of dialogue with italics to emphasize certain words! (to A Different Character) Another sentence. *''(cameo)' Cameo Character: '''There's a popular saying that '''idiom' (Chinese characters of the idiom).'' Gallery File:Pictures in chronological order File:Interesting picture File:Picture of a humorous gag File:Popular picture File:Other pictures... File:Categorize pictures by the characters in them Watch File:English Episode|CPE English dub File:Chinese Episode|Original Mandarin dub File:Another Language Episode|Another language dub * Other language dub on a different website Use official, legal uploads whenever possible.